The present invention relates to an improved screen assembly having channeling strips thereon for channeling the flow of material during a vibratory screening operation and to a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, screening assemblies for use in vibratory screening machines are well known in the art. One type in common use is fully disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,421. It is also known that screen assemblies having longitudinal strips of various types thereon have been used in the past to channel flow of materials in columns and to thus prevent the materials from migrating away from the center of the screen during vibration. It is with an improved screen of the foregoing type that the present invention is concerned.